


The Little King

by per_aequora



Series: Mor's Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_aequora/pseuds/per_aequora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First work in a series of fairy tales I had in my mind and wanted to post.<br/>Not much to say, here we have the story of a king coming to the conclusion that ruling can be difficult, and people even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little King

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I have ever written and the first one that I share with you, Internet! Cheers!  
> The real reason I'm posting it here is because English is not my mother-language and I'd like to improve.  
> So, in case there's actually somebody reading this, I'm begging you to critic/comment.  
> (Do you like it? Do you think it sucks? Have I made some big grammatical error? Is the reading nice? How can I get better?)

# The Little King

# 

Once upon a time there was a man by the name of David who, without expecting it, found himself becoming a king.  
The first day he sat on his throne he felt so excited he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands.  
-How can I be a good king?- the man wondered –But by making my subjects happy, of course!-

So he sent his knights in every town of the kingdom, with the task to ask to every man, woman and children what was the greatest desire of their hearts.  
-Well, what have you gathered?- inquired the king to Anton, the knights' leader.  
-Your Majesty- the knight answered –The people wish only for one thing: Freedom.  
-If Freedom will make my subjects happy, then I will grant it to them.-

But when one year later Anton came to report to the king, he had no good news. -My neighbour's field is bigger than mine! How could I be happy?- or –I cannot enjoy my life if I have to fight for space every time I want to park my cart!- were just few of the most common complaints.  
After some thinking, David found the source of the problem -My people don't know how to love. I will give everybody the same hat: they will learn that we are all equals and nobody will be mistreated. This way they will learn what love means.-

But the people became just more insufferable and angrier with each other: in a crowd wearing the same-looking hat, everybody felt more lost and worthless than ever, as if they were powerless in front of an indifferent world.

-If equality hasn't worked- mumbled David -then I will try a different way. I will give a scarf woven with many colours to everyone: they can't fail to understand how special and deserving of love each one of them is.-

Yet, instead of admiring the colourful place they now lived in, either some person started to believe themselves better than anybody else, or became envious of other's scarves. Needless to say, the kingdom was bursting with fights and quarrels.

David watched horrified everything falling to pieces, until one day he felt the anger rising in him too.  
He ordered Anton to gather all the people in a public assembly, and spoke to them from the height of his throne.  
-I love you, more than I could ever hope to express. All that I want for you is to be happy. As your king, I order you to love each other!-

-Some king you are!- the people mocked -Have you forgot you gave us Freedom? You can't order us! We are not your subjects anymore. We are kings of ourselves!-

And David felt very little and very sad, watching his little kingdom crumpling to shreds. -You can't make someone love if they don't want to- he said while putting away his crown -I guess I wasn't fit to be a good king.-


End file.
